nickmusicfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Wiki Nick Music
Home Ww.jpg|'Bem Vindos a Nick Music wikia'|link=http://pt.nickmusic.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Nick_Atores|linktext=Aqui você fica sabendo sobre todos as músicas dos atores da nick Photoshop da 4ª temporada.png|'iCarly'|link=http://pt.nickmusic.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:ICarly|linktext=Confira todas as músicas da série iCarly!. Big-Time-Rush-big-time-rush-16743602-720-4121.png|'Big Time Rush'|link=http://pt.nickmusic.wikia.com/wiki/If_Ruled_the_Wold|linktext=Ouça a música do 2º álbum do Big Time Rush. victorious-countdown.jpg|'Veon'|link=http://pt.nickmusic.wikia.com/wiki/Veon|linktext=Confira a Amizade musical de Leon e Victoria Novos Episódios Proxímos episódios Dia 3 De Março 250px|right How To Rock an Election: Depois de um grupo chamado Perfs ganharem as eleições estudantis todas as vezes. Kacey decidem participar da eleição. E para atrair votos ela promete trazer o Big Time Rush para fazer um show na escola. 250px|left 220px|right Tori and Jade Playdate:Tori e Jade passam a sair juntas em uma tarefa que desafia suas habilidades de atuação e sua amizade. Tori e Jade realizam uma música Take a Hint, que é o primeiro Jori dueto. 300px|left Música Nova Music Sounds Better With U: Música da Banda Big Time Rush. O vídeo da música foi lançado em 01 de novembro de 2011, perto do aniversário de Kendall. É a primeira faixa Eleve e foi confirmado pelo Big Time Rush que é a música favorita deles. Quando a música foi ao ar na nickelodeon, Cenas foram censurado por línguagem inapropriada para crianças. thumb|300px|leftFicheiro:300px-Music_Sounds_Better_With_U_(feat._Mann)_-_Single.jpg Clip Destaque Not That Far Away: É uma canção da atriz e cantora americana Jennette McCurdy. É o primeiro single oficial da cantora do seu primeiro extended play de mesmo nome Not That Far Away e do seu álbum de estréia, The Story of My Life. A canção foi lançada nas rádios do país em 24 de maio de 2010 e disponível para download no dia 1 de junho de 2010. A canção é o single de estréia e o lead-off único do seu novo álbum, The Story of My Life, com a Capitol Nashville. Jennette falou sobre a música "Not That Far Away" antes de canta-la e o sentimento que ela apresenta para a cantora, e ela revelou: "Not That Far Away foi escrita para minha mãe que eu sinto muita falta, a canção diz o que eu pretendo fazer na minha carreira musical. A música é muito especial para mim e transmite um lindo sentimento !". thumb|346px|left Ficheiro:Jentsm.png Episódio Musical iGot Jungle Worms: É o 1 º episódio da 6 ª Temporada de iCarly e do episódio 95 em geral. No episódio Carly retorna para casa doente após uma viagem e descobre que uma direção aceitou um convite para realizar seu show na web. Não muito tempo depois de chegar, companheiro de banda Harry torna-se doente e vemos Carly apaixonado por ele. Percebendo Harry está jogando doente para a atenção, eles criam um plano para tirá-lo de volta ao grupo, dizendo-lhe Gibby tornou-se seu membro mais novo da banda. Enquanto isso, Spencer se torna um personal trainer e dá uma menina travessa de uma reforma.Ficheiro:AkitMb3CEAAwoF9.jpg [[Video:One Direction On iCarly|thumb|300px|right|Em Breve Música Completa]] Frases da Celebrity left|158px left|158px Operning Ficheiro:Season_3.jpg Make To Shine: É a abertura da série Victorious da 3ª temporada (Atualmente na nick EUA). A música é cantada pela cantora Victoria Justice. 300px|left Voto Quais séries Músicais da nick você mais gostam? Victorious Big Time Rush iCarly outras que faziam parte da nick Nova Série Ficheiro:Tumblr_lyfsqbCojo1qzh02bo1_250.png How To Rock: Nova série na nickelodeon EUA. Estrelando Cymphonique. Na série Cymphonique canta Only You Can Be You. Ela também participou no episódio Big Time Girls sendo uma das cantoras contra o Big Time Rush, Promo. No episódio Big Time Girls, ela canta uma música com o grupo BTR (I Know you Know). thumb|280px|right About This Wiki Espero que tenha gostado da nick music wikia. Ajude-nos a criar mais artigos para crescer ainda mais a wikia. Começe já (Coloque o Tema da sua Edição artigo). Cadastre-se ou faça o Login para garantir mais pontos nessa wikia e se tornar um dos admnistradores e ficar em 1º lugar entre os outros usuários da wikia. Crie Já uma conta Login Ficheiro:Club.png type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Crie um novo artigo! Novidades Ficheiro:Original.gif A rádio foi aceita e criada Ouça Já: Nickelodeon MusicON Em breve mais músicas. Nick Shows Ficheiro:185px-Jgc.jpg Okay: Música foi tocada no episódio Jade Gets Crushed. No Jade (Elizabeth Gillies) canta para André (Leon Thomas III). A música já foi tocada em outraa série da nick como Zoey 101 e pelo mesmo criador Dan Schneider. thumb|300px|left Atriz em Destaque Ficheiro:Tumblr_lvpnozVyYj1qzq57ho6_250.gif Ariana Grande: Atualmente Ariana Grade faz a personagem Cat Valentine em Victorious. Cat é sensível, dramatica e muito alegre. Ariana Grande cresceu em Boca Raton, Florida, e se interessava pelo teatro desde pequena. Em 2008, ela tentou Broadway, e conseguiu o papel de Charlotte em os "13 musicais". Seu primeiro single solo chamado "Put Your Hearts Up", já está disponível no iTunes, e seu primeiro CD tem previsão de lançamento em 2012. 300px|left AkitMb3CEAAwoF9.jpg 300px-Music Sounds Better With U (feat. Mann) - Single.jpg Crush-Night-2012.jpg Tumblr lysmhe5FRi1r7cyulo2 r1 250.gif 186px-Kacey knows How to Rock.png 250px-Btr welcome back 01HR.jpg Jentsm.png Tumblr lwss8rxiql1qhceato1 500.gif Tumblr lwt1zwtSfY1qessyso1 400.gif Season 3.jpg Imeet-first-lady-clip-1-large-marge.jpg 185px-The Breakfast Brunch.png 185px-Tumblr lxcwwgjI4l1qe0xyxo4 1280.jpg 8e2e267216599019ea034ef8838a93f0.gif Tumblr lwjb16Efuh1qacvnuo2 250.gif Snoop Dogg big time rush miranda cosgrove.jpg Tumblr lwgay4DRUn1r8b1fto1 5001.jpg 274px-Tumblr lor66juv3q1qec94do1 500.gif Tumblr lpy2jo9HOI1r0kfo8o1 500.png Fadmdaadl.jpg Tumblr lvpnozVyYj1qzq57ho2 250.gif 284px-Helen-back-again-4.jpg Helen-back-again-6.jpg Photoshop da 4ª temporada.png Tumblr lvo7wcuAb41qbpymc1.png ICarly2.gif Icarly-logo-2.png Icarly18.gif Icarly19.gif Ido.jpg Leave.jpg Seddie 228 (1).gif Tumblr lpwake8pYU1qesmejo11 r1 250.gif Tumblr lpwake8pYU1qesmejo7 250.gif Ficheiro-Miranda Cosgrove - iCarly (2008 album).jpg Jennette Mccurdy33.jpg Miranda Cosgrove2.jpg Miranda Cosgrove3.jpg Stay.jpg Stay M.jpg 300px-Music Sounds Better With U (feat. Mann) - Single.jpg AAAA.jpg Aaa.jpg Anng2.jpg BIG TIME RUSH.jpg BIG TIME RUSH00.jpg BIG TIME RUSH NK.jpg BT.jpg BTR.jpg BTR1.jpg BTR2.jpg BTR3.jpg BTRMV.jpg Bb.jpg Big tim.jpg DD.jpg Dde.jpg Dsddsd.jpeg Gg.jpg Ht.gif Grande Noite.jpg 185px-Jgc.jpg Ss.jpg Tumblr lmz1eo9tWx1qiqy6oo1 500.gif Victorius Justice.jpg Shine.jpg Elizabeth.jpg Elizabeth Glillies e Ariana Grande.jpg Elizabeth e Ariana.jpg Elizabeth e Ariana1.jpg Jade22.png Tumblr ln2but7FG01ql5zkno1 400.gif Tumblr lr44wkDQEa1qacvnuo4 250.gif Aaa.jpg BIG.jpg Seddie40.png 275px-281x211.jpg Tumblr lzaq55Hfqy1qmxxepo1 500.gif 185px-Tumblr lyglwazhuq1qbpymco2 500.jpg 185px-IMG 0448.png Crushnightvictorious-large.jpg Crush-night-victorious-large.jpg Crush-night-printables-large.jpg Masthead valentines.png Crush-night-generic-popout.jpg 275px-ACT Photo.jpg Tumblr lyxcwdr4H81qmxxepo1 400.gif 185px-Jorilala.jpg 185px-TakeAHint.png 730px-Tumblr lzv7m5YqoI1qe0xyxo8 1280.jpg 723px-CR&FP.png 610px-Tumblr lzv7m5YqoI1qe0xyxo4 1280.jpg 230px-How to Rock a Music Video.png Original.gif 226px-Plt05.png Victorious-countdown.jpg Victorious.jpg Hey animated.gif 43706 4021178902.png 200px-KaceySimon.png Tumblr lykkbaKCTp1r505kf.gif Btr-ks-thumb.jpg Miranda-on-icarly-album-thumb.jpg Valentines-tweets-thumb.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Nick Atores Categoria:Série